paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups across Dimensions
Summary A mirror. That is what this story starts with. But this mirror is a magic traveling mirror. Depending if the trip is on purpose or a mistake it can take you random places or the right location. Germany thinks that the mirror takes you to Paw Island only. On the other paw Snickers thinks it is an illusion. But now they have switched dimensions and are writing about their days on notebooks/diaries. Come along for the ride as Snickers and Germany write about their adventure and try to find a way home. Both have troubles and triumphs in these entries and enter a world different from their own for a whole week. Characters Snickers Germany Rocky(minor) Skye(minor) Story Germany was wide awake benforce any of the other pups. She took a pencil and her favorite notebook which she liked to call her diary to the TV room of the lookout. She still couldn't believe how much it rained in the spring. As she surveyed the TV room she made a list of things to do that day. As she worked her way around the room she noticed a bin had fallen over and tennis balls had spilled out. As she bend to pick one up she slipped and her paws landed on tennis balls. She jumped into the air trying to get away but instead went start for the mirror. * * * Snickers gathered up his stuff, a pencil and a notebook and snuck into the room where the pups were sleeping. He crept in and started sneaking around the room. He was the only one up and had decided to spy on the other pups. As he crept closer Skye started to wake up. She lifted her head and Snickers panicked. There was no place to hide unless..... the illusion mirror. He ran towards it and on his way there he tripped on a chew toy. He went flying into the air and passed through the mirror. * * * As Germany passed through the mirror she thought she saw a flash of brown and white but she was going to fast to tell. * * * As Snickers passed through the mirror he thought he saw a flash of brown and caramel but he was going to fast to tell. Journal Entries Dear Diary, Yes im writing in a Diary, i'm not sure what happened but I was walking around last night when I heard someone. I got worried and ran to hide behind this mirror that my parents tell me never to touch. But I tripped, instead of hitting anything though I flew right through the Mirror. I have no clue what happened but I landed in some kind of replica of the Lookout. At first I thought maybe it was the illusion kicking in, but my parents weren't there. Only the original paw patrol and some pups I didn't know. Scared a snuck outside with my journal and pencil too find a shed. I am now hiding in the shed hoping no pup finds me. Sincerely, Snickers __________ Dear Diary, After passing through the mirror I thought I was at Paw Island but I was wrong. It was some sort of replica of the lookout that I was at with pups. I had never seen before. I was scared so I found this arctic type of thing and I am now hiding here. They have some candles and blankets. I recently snuck out and stole some food. I don't normally steal but I was hungry and scared. Now I just hope no one finds me. Sincerely Germany __________ Dear Diary, So I herd some noises, scared that they where going to come find me I ran out. IN the process I ran into a pup, she claimed to be Marshalls doughter and when I mentioned Rosie, Smokey, Ash, Bia and Hershel she had no Idea who I was talking about. I think that the 'legent of the mirror' is true now and its scaring me. Anyway I was able to have her get me some food and now I have a good amount of food to eat while here. She also got me some sleeping things. Shes such a nice pup. Sincearly, Snickers _________ Dear Diary, The candle went out last night and I ran out into a jack Russell terrier. She told me her name was Poptart and she gave me some candy. I like her. When I asked her about Golden and Kanini she had no idea who. I was talking about. I thanked her any way and went back to the attic. I ate the candies and then went to sleep but not before wondering wherevi was. Sincerely Germany _________ Dear Diary, I am starting to make friends with this Splater pup as I found out her name. I am still woried about the fact that she said Paint was her mother and Marshall was her father. Marshall didnt know about Ash, Smokey, Bia and Hershel. Or even Rosie. Not sure what happened but I also ran into some pups claiming there names where Golden and Kanini. They said there sister Germany went missing. Im not sure if I could help them. I hope I can get on there good side! Sincearly, Snickers ________ Dear Diary I am making friends with Poptart and this pup named Samantha. She knows Opal but doesn't know where she is. This worries me. And what about my sisters Golden and Kanini. And my parents. They must be worried sick. Any way Samantha and Poptart give me food and water and blankets. They also gave me matches for my candle. Some times they sneak up and sleep with me. I also met this pup named Bia and she said she was Marshall's daughter. I asked her about Opal and Cinder and their adopted pups and she didn't know who they were. I hope I find my way home soon. Sincerely Germany _______ Dear Diary Well today was boring. Everyone was out on missions or traiing so I stayed in my shed. I with Samantha was here. Not like I have a crush on her or..well no-one else is going to read this so mabey I could get out my fellings for her without her finding anything out. Well I have had a crush on Samantha for so long. Shes so cute and adorable, even her awkwardly curled tail I cant help but have a crush on her. I always get studery and blushy around her. Im so surprised she hasnt found out yet. Sincearly Snickers _________ Dear Diary Today all the pup went for training except this one pup named Snickers. I heard he was missing from Poptart and that she and Confetti are worried sick. I hope they find him. And I hope I find a way back. If only my sisters was here. Now then I wouldn't be as scared. Good night sleep tight like my mom likes to say*sigh* Sincerely Germany ________ Dear Diary Today I herd about a pup names Germany (Chase and Skye's pup?) that went missing. I also asked about Ace, Sora and Lani, but they had no clue who I was talking about. All I know is that Chase and Skye are worries sick about this 'Germany' I also met a pup named Opal who said she knows Samantha. But she said that she and Samantha hands talked for a while. Sincerely, Snickers _________ Dear Diary Today was the best day since well ever! Okay maybe partly. Today I hung out with Poptart and Samantha and we went to Mr.Porter's restraint. When we were there we ran into a pup named Lani. She said that her parents were Chase and Skye and I asked her about Golden and Kanini but she didn't know who they wer either. Then we went to the beach and went swimming. We went to a candy store after where we had ego stop Poptart from buying to much candy. Then we came home. Or back to the lookout. Sincerealy Germany ________ Dear Diary, I talked with Opal some more and found out that Samantha and her are great friends. Though when I was talking my tounge sliped and I mentioned that I have a crush on Samantha. She said that she wouldnt tell anypup but I cant be sure. I relly hope that she keeps it a secret, especialy from Samanthat. I would die if she found out I liked her. Sincearley, Snickers ________ Dear, Diary Today when Samantha and Poptart tried to take me places I said I was sick. They got worried about me. I explained that I was home sick not actually sick. We talked the rest of the day but I still felt bad. Oh well I am going to get some food tonight Sincerely Germany ________ The End Snickers walked around when he stoped in front of a mirror. He looked it and was trying to figure out why it looked so familiar when he flashed back to seconds before he slipped on a chew toy and fell into the same mirror. He walked up to it and rested his paw on it. It was solid glass for a few seconds before his paw started to slip inside of it. He quickly pulled his paw out and shook it, but nothign was on it. He closed his eyes and leaned forward his nose touchgin the glass when he felt it start to pull. He jumped with his hind legs and was pulled into the mirror. On the other side of the mirror... Germany had stopped in front of a mirror. It looked like the one that she had gone through. She wanted to go through but she was scared. What if it didn't work. Or she got sent some where else. She put her paw on the mirror but it was solid. But then the mirror softened and her paw went. She pulled it out but nothing was wrong with it. She jumped in and was pulled through the mirror. Both of them went through the mirror perfectly until.... Snickers bumbed into another dog. He opened his eyes hoping that he would be out of the Mirror but when he looked around it wasnt his home, he was still inside of the silver and blue swirlyness inside. He looked in front of him and surpised he saw another dog. "H-Hey.." He said nervously. " H-hi? Who are You?"asked Germany nervously. She had never seen this pup before. What was he doing here? Was he trying to stop her from getting back. Was he evil or mean? What was he doing. She was inside the mirror for the first time. Never had she been stopped. This made her even more nervous. Maybe she was going to the wrong place! "Im just trying to get back to my home....I triped and fell into this mirror and after that I was somewhere...different!" He said. " Same! Nice to meet you I am Germany" she said. "My name is Snickers...so anyway I think I need to go my parents are probably waiting for me!" he said takign a step or two forwards. " Snickers! You have been missing where ever I was" said Germany. "Really!...Wait you said your name was Germany? right...I think I herd your name mentioned a few times as well!" He said. " They must be missing me. How are Golden and Kanini?" asked Germany. "Golden and Kanini were okay, but worried sick about you...I didnt spend alot of time with them but they didnt seem injured or anything" "Good but I wish they weren't so worried. We should probably get going. But before that I have a question." "Whats your question?" " Can we be friends?" "Yeah!" With that the two went their separate ways and were soon discovered. Questions were asked and stories were told. But nether Snickers nor Germany knew what would happen in the next few days The End!